The present invention relates to a wheel device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel device for a suitcase.
A suitcase has four conventional wheel devices. The conventional wheel device has a fixed wheel support seat. If the fixed wheel support seat is damaged, the user cannot replace the fixed wheel support seat.